


Crimeny Busters!

by OvaltineAuthoress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Mystery Noir, black and white, you ever listen to THE SHADOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvaltineAuthoress/pseuds/OvaltineAuthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can protect us from the cities dark and nefarious underbelly, but a couple of ladies with fashionable black and white writing and an air of noir. Gift for Ladystuck art/story trade! This one is for chthonianCrocuta, who gave me some splendid ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimeny Busters!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chthonianCrocuta (lovesthesoundof)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesthesoundof/gifts).



_"You ready to crack some skulls old gal,"_

_"H3H H3H YOUR CO4T SM3LLS L1K3 TH3 BLOOD OF CR1M1N4LS."_

_"That's the spirit!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late, and I hope you had a happy holiday.


End file.
